Healing Hearts
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: HaldirOC. Sarah Carey is a descendant of Galadriel. She is sent back in time to Middle Earth to help in the war. She and the arrogant Marchwarden bonded. Now can they help each other heal their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Sarah Elinor Carey, a 20 year old Elven Witch, was thrown back through time to the time of her ancestors. She bore great resemblance to Celeborn and Galadriel's daughter Celebrian.

She's 5' 8" with silver blonde hair and ice blue. The very picture of beauty. She had been there almost a year when the Fellowship arrived.

* * *

Chapter One:

Haldir walked up with the group and saw a scantily clad young beauty with cornrows, curls, and a dragon tattoo. She was like a nymph among elves.

"Sarah," He called to her.

The beautiful girl came over to him.

"Haldir, you're back," Sarah hugged him.

"Sarah, where is Lady..."Haldir

"Galadriel?"Sarah

"Yes."Haldir

"I'll tell her that you have returned."Sarah

Sarah kissed him on the cheek and left to tell Galadriel that he had returned.

"Haldir?"Aragorn tapped Haldir's shoulder.

"Yes?"Haldir turned to Aragorn.

"So...you like her, don't you?"Aragorn saw Haldir twitch.

"Sarah?"Haldir knew that Aragorn could tell that he was in love with Sarah.

"Yes."Aragorn knew that he caught him.

"What gives you that idea?"Haldir knew he was in denial about his feelings for Sarah.

"The fact that when she kissed you on the cheek, you blushed," Aragorn caught him.

Haldir only walked away when he didn't feel like talking...or answering Aragorn's questions and assumptions. Sarah came down and pulled Haldir aside.

* * *

"Haldir, what's wrong?"Sarah

"Nothing is wrong, Sarah."Haldir

"Haldir..."Sarah

"What?"Haldir

Sarah took his hand and led him to the pond that Galadriel showed her the day she arrived.

"Haldir, you are the only...guy-friend...that I have here. I know you, Haldir, I even know when you're lying. So, tell me, what is wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Aragorn seems to think that I am..." Haldir stuttered.

"That you are?"Sarah

"In love with you."Haldir

"And that's different from when?"Sarah

"You knew?"Haldir

"Yes. Galadriel told me a long time ago."Sarah

"So she told you..."Haldir

"Everything. YOU wouldn't believe ME if I told you how...I feel...about you."Sarah

Haldir cupped her cheeks.

"What makes you say that?"Hal

"(nervous) Because elves are beautiful and you're an elf."Sar

"Yes. (Whispered in her ear) I know what you are...she-elf."Hal

"How?" Sarah's voice quivered.

"I've always known, melamin," Haldir moved closer.

"Haldir, I..."Sarah laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sarah, we feel the same of each other...and we've only JUST said something."Haldir

Haldir rested his head on hers.

"Haldir, I...(silently)...wish I could kiss you," Sarah nuzzled his neck.

"Then why don't you?" Haldir's voice low and husky.

"Blast you and your sensitive hearing," She smiled.

Sarah looked up at him. Haldir smiled as he stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his lips gently against hers. The warmth of his lips against hers made her tremble. His arms around her was all that was keeping her from falling.

Haldir ran his hands down her back as he turned his head a little, deepening the kiss, the passion deepening. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues gently touching and brushing against each other. Air was barely an issue, for a while anyways. Haldir gently broke the kiss.

"Not disappointed, I hope," He chuckled.

"Not in the slightest," Sarah smiled.

* * *

Haldir smiled to himself. Time passed by and it was time for the Fellowship to leave. Galadriel talked to Aragorn and Sarah was to go with them. While the boats were being loaded, Haldir and Sarah were saying their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you," Haldir said, resting his head on Sarah's.

"And I'll miss you. But Galadriel needs me to go. She had a vision that they would be attacked and she wants me to protect Boromir," Sarah sighed into his shoulder.

"Why Boromir?"

"Because if...I don't really know."

"You be careful."

"Careful is not a possibility."

"Just don't get killed, Sarah, cause...(whisper)...I can't marry you if you're dead."


	2. Attacked In The Wood

Healing Hearts: Chapter Two: Attacked In The Wood:

* * *

I think I think and there for I am, 

Hey Man can't you understand,

I have the power to

Ruin revolution, hey, I say bombs away

Bombs Awayfrom the Blade Trinity Soundtrack.

* * *

When them guns go off, we be ready for war, 

When them guns go off, bitches hit the floor

When the guns come outfrom the Blade Trinity Soundtrack

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fellowship stopped to rest. Sarah plopped herself down next to Legolas and Gimli.

"Bloody hell!" She groaned as she removed her boots, "Being what I am has it's advantages but this is bloody ludicrous."

Legolas shook his head and smiled. He saw how much that she had changed since she left Haldir's company. He was surprised, but all the same, he was not surprised. He saw that Haldir had a calming effect on her and the same for she on him. They soothed each other's tempers, soothed souls.

"Sometimes...I just wonder ya know," She whispered.

"About what, Sarah?" Legolas asked.

"About being here. I mean...before...they only sent me to be used in the war...but instead..." Sarah sighed, sniffling.

"Instead you found Haldir," Legolas finished, getting a 'How did you know?' look from Sarah, "And before you say anything, Sarah, I may be young but I am not blind. I have not seen Haldir that happy in so long..."

"I am guessing you speak from experience..." She sighed heavily.

Gimli got up and sat with the Hobbits.

"I guess he's leaving us Elves to talk," She laughed.

"Yes..." Legolas sighed.  
"The last time you saw him that happy was with you," She whispered to him, so low that human, dwarf, or hobbit ears could not hear, "Yes, I know. Galadriel told me of a...'same sex relationship with one of his own'...as she put it. If it wasn't for you, Legolas, then I would not have him...and I thank you."

Sarah looked around and saw Frodo missing.

"Oh...shit," She yelled, bolting in the direction Boromir had headed.

* * *

She got there just as Frodo finally got away from Boromir. Sarah helped Boromir to his feet, then proceeded to smack him upside his head. 

"You are a idiot, ya know that, right?" She said to him.

She felt a tingling feeling on the back of her neck.

"They're coming," She said in a voice reminiscent of the vampire Drusilla.

Boromir looked frightened of the young She-Elf.

"No time to be afraid. Time to fight. When them guns goes off, we be ready for war," She smiled with a almost evil glint in her eyes.

Boromir and Sarah stood back to back. She could hear Frodo and Aragorn talking. She closed her eyes and gaged the distance between them. She could feel the orcs. She could feel the Uruk-Hai. She could feel death on the wind. She stepped forward for but a second, drawing her weapons, her falcatas. Put together, they looked like a giant pair of scissors.

"Boromir, your horn..." She whispered, "Get ready to use it. We have to get their attention..." She shuddered at the thought blazing through her head, "And get them away from the others."

Boromir only nodded his head, suddenly realizing what she meant. Within second they were surrounded, Uruk-Hai and Orcs everywhere.

"NOW!" She screamed, as they ran past them.

* * *

Aragorn's head snapped up when he heard Boromir's horn. _Oh, God, Sarah...and Boromir..._ He thought, hoping that they were alright. 

"Legolas! Gimli! Sarah's in trouble," He called to the others.

* * *

Sarah and Boromir cut down orc after orc and Uruk-Hai after Uruk-Hai. They were surrounded by a circle of bodies when Aragorn had finally reached them. Sarah had chills at the ominous feeling approaching. She looked quickly at Boromir, thanking the Valar that the man did not just see her face. She almost screamed when she saw an Uruk-Hai draw a bow on him. 

For the first time since she had arrived in Middle-Earth did she realize the purpose for which her family had sent her there. She was a weapon, made to kill, but also made to protect. And only then did her instincts hit high gear. She knocked Boromir over slightly, the first arrow shot by the Uruk hit him in the shoulder and not in the chest like it was supposed to. She stepped in front of Boromir, her falcatas swinging.

"Stay down," She told him.

Boromir only looked at her, but did what she had told him none-the-less. _What is this girl doing? Why is she protecting me?_ He thought as he spotted Merry and Pippin in the bushes. He put his fingers to his lips, telling them to be quiet. Sarah gave the Uruk who fired on Boromir a look that said, 'Come and get me, baby!' The Uruk drew and fired again, and with a flick of her wrists the arrow laid in pieces on the ground.

"Hey, Aragorn, a little help here!" She screamed as the Uruk drew and fired again.

Thankfully, she was able to slice the arrow before it got close enough to do any damage. She looked around to see Merry and Pippin, yelling and screaming and throwing rocks, drawing a fair deal of Uruks and Orcs away from her and Boromir.

"RUN!" She screamed to them, but it was too late.

They were picked up by Uruks. Aragorn was able to take down the Uruk that had fired on her and Boromir. They were breathing in pants as the rest of the Uruks and Orcs ran off. Sarah put away her falcatas and helped Boromir to his feet.

"Now, I get it," She said aloud, unintentially.

Aragorn looked at Sarah strangely.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Galadriel sent me for a specific reason, Aragorn. If I had not been here, Boromir would be dead. Those arrows were meant for him..." Sarah seethed, "He was meant to die!"

Aragorn stared at Sarah incredulously.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to make sure at least a few things are consistent. We have to send his armor and his horn down the river in a boat. His brother is supposed to find them and his father is supposed to believe that he is dead," Sarah turned to Boromir, "Give Aragorn your gauntlets. He's supposed to have them when he wins this piece of crap war. Don't ask me why. But my mother said that is what the books told. That he was wearing your gauntlets when he won. Like it's supposed to inspire him to fight or something."

Sarah took the arrow from Boromir's shoulder, patching it up the best that she could before Boromir gave Aragorn his gauntlets. Sarah sat back while she tried to come up with a glimmer of an idea of how she and Boromir would get back to Lothlorien. The boat with Boromir's things were sent over the waterfall to wait for his little brother to find them.

"Oh, hell!" She groaned loudly.

"What is it, Sarah?" Legolas sat next to her.

"You, Gimli, and Aragorn..." She started, then sighed heavily, "are supposed to head to Rohan from here. Boromir and I can use the last boat to head back to Lothlorien..." She smiled to herself, "I have someone waiting for me there."

"Who, lass?" Gimli asked.

"Haldir," She answered.

"The Marchwarden?" Gimli gasped, "The one who said he could have shot me in the dark?"

"Yes, Gimli, him. He said he couldn't marry me if I was dead. Now I have to go back," She smiled, "to show him that I am fine."

* * *

(For those of you who actually gave me a good review, thanx. I hope you like this chapter, cause I shall start working on the next one right after I post this one.) 


	3. A Talk On The Way Home

A Talk On The Way Home

(**Bold** is Elvish and _Italics_...if you haven't figured it out already...is thoughts.)

* * *

Sarah helped Boromir into the boat before saying good-bye to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. 

"Be careful, Lass, ya never know how many of those things are still out there," Gimli said as she hugged him.

"I will be sure to be careful, Gimli," She smiled, "And don't forget, that when I see you next that I will be married."

"Good luck with him, lass," Gimli laughed.

"I can handle Haldir, Gimli," Sarah laughed, "I've dealt with ones with a worse attitude than he."

After Gimli, Legolas pulled her into a hug.

"**Are you sure that you can handle him, Sarah?**" Legolas asked.

Sarah smiled and shook her head at Legolas, making Aragorn smile.

"**I can handle him, Prince**," She grinned, "**Better than anyone. I know exactly which buttons to push to make him angry, exactly which buttons to push to make him smile, and exactly what to say to make him do anything that I want him to do**."

"**Sounds like a plan**," Aragorn laughed.

Sarah pulled Legolas close and whispered in his ear, "**I plan on seeing you with a girl when this is all over, Big Brother.**" She hugged Aragorn next.

"**Make sure Legolas doesn't get into trouble**," She smiled, "**Cause I daresay that this one is a trouble-maker**."

Aragorn laughed. He shook his head, sighing, _Just be careful, Little Sister, please, be careful._

"**I am not a trouble-maker**," Legolas said defensively.

"**No offense, Prince, but you are**," She grinned, "**And I should know. I happen to be one myself**."

Legolas and Sarah laughed, smiling wide.

"**You better get going**," Aragorn prompted her, "**Or Haldir will start to worry.**"

Sarah shook her head.

"**He always worries, Big Brother**," She laughed, "**It is what he does for a living. Besides being a pain in my ass, anyways**."

Legolas patted her on the shoulder.

"**But you love him, regardless**," Legolas smiled.

"**You are right about that**," Sarah smiled.

"**Isn't he always**?" Aragorn laughed.

"**I really must go now**," She sighed, calming herself, "**I must get Boromir to the Healers**."

Sarah parted from her new friends and went to the boat. She got the boat going in to water and then got in, barely splashing Boromir.

* * *

"What was that about?" Boromir asked. 

"They were wondering if I could handle my Fiance," She answered.

Boromir laughed. Sarah chuckled nervously.

"But they are right," She mumbled, "Can I?"

Boromir shook his head.

"I have no doubt that you can, Sarah," He said reassuringly, "With the way that you handled yourself back there, I have no doubt that you can handle being the wife of a Marchwarden."

Sarah laughed to herself and shook her head.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," She grinned.

"Any time, little sister, any time," Boromir laughed.

Sarah smiled and paddled her way up-river. _I hope that he...oh hell, Sarah there is nothing to worry about,_ she thought to herself,_ this is Haldir you're talking about. Not some lovesick ellon. You love him and he loves you. There is absolutely nothing to afraid of...it's just marriage...Oh, wait, he is a lovesick ellon. (laugh) God, I hope we get back soon._

With some more time and paddling, they made it within the boundaries of Lothlorien and were spotted by the scouts.


	4. Thank The Valar You Are Alright

Chapter Four: 'Thank The Valar That You Are Alright!'

(**_Bold Italics_** is mind-talking with Galadriel.)

* * *

The scouts had spotted Sarah and Boromir after they passed the sentinels. Every elf in Lothlorien knew of Sarah, the scouts more than others...except for a select few: Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Galadriel, and Celeborn. One of the scouts, a good friend of Sarah's named Tathis, ran for the life of him. He made it back to the dock safely. He stopped and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. 

"**What is wrong, Tathis?**" Rumil asked.

"**Lady Sarah..."** He panted, "**She is returning with the man from Gondor.**"

Rumil nearly fell over. He quickly righted himself and stood, putting his hand on Tathis' shoulder.

"**I want you to go into the city and alert the Healers, as well as my brothers,**" Rumil said to him, "**Take a horse, Tathis, we do not need you with the Healers as well.**"

Rumil watched as Tathis took off on one of the horses. He turned back to the river, smiling to himself. He quickly sobered up and turned to the men.

"**Tathis had just told me that Lady Sarah is coming back with an injured man,**" He said, smiling in his mind, "**I want you to be prepared to take them back to the city when they arrive...scratch that...take the injured man to the Healers and my brother will take his Fiancee' home.**"

The other Elves snapped quick and went to work. Shortly, Haldir and Orophin arrived.

* * *

"**Sarah has been spotted?**" Haldir asked nervously. 

"**She is fine, Haldir,**" Rumil assured him, "**A cuts and bruises, but she is fine.**"

Rumil smiled at how his brother doted on Sarah, even before their engagement. He was always doing something for her, no matter what it was. A large black dog trumped up to them and nudged Haldir's side.

"**Yes, Dog Star, Sarah's coming home,**" Haldir patted him on the head.

The large dog was one of his gifts to Sarah, as a companion and guard. The breed was known for it's fierce loyalty and protection of it's owner. But Dog Star was a strange one. He was pure bred, like his litter mates, but he was one solid color: black. That only reminded Sarah of a character that she had read of in a book once.

Dog Star perked up when Sarah and Boromir's boat came closer. He looked up at Haldir and saw a very familiar and happy glaze in his eyes. _At least he won't be a grumpy bugger anymore_. (A.N. What dogs can't think? And, yes, Dog Star is a subtle nod to Sirius Black. I thought to do this because they will be killing Sirius off in the fifth movie, so Dog Star is a tribute. Dog Star's litter mates are: Padfoot, Bambi, Sima, Loki, Dag, and Sora. They will come up later.)

* * *

Sarah breathed easier when she saw Haldir and Dog Star waiting for her. _Oh, Valar, I am home,_ She thought, _oh, yes, I am home._ Sarah smiled at Haldir and Haldir smiled back. When the boat had stopped and Orophin tied it up, Rumil helped Sarah get out of the boat. (A.N. For this next part, imagine James Blunt--'You're Beautiful' playing in the background.) 

"**Please, put your Betrothed's mind at ease,**" Rumil pleaded, "**He has been nothing but an ass since you left. Nothing seems to make him happy...except for Dog Star. Thank the Valar for that dog, because he has saved many from...as you would put it...an ass-chewing.**"

Sarah patted Rumil on the shoulder and smiled.

"**Do not worry, Rumil, I will talk to him,**" She reassured her future brother-in-law, "**He will not be a problem when I get done with him.**"

Rumil rose a brow at her comment and she smacked him upside his head.

"**Horny ellon,**" She laughed, "**What I mean is that I will talk to him...and only talk...**"

"**Yes, Sarah,**" Rumil grinned slyly, "**Like your words are reassuring at the moment.**"

Sarah spied Haldir over Rumil's shoulder and laughed.

"**What is so funny?**" Rumil asked.

Sarah shook her head.

"**If looks could kill, Rumil,**" She sighed, "**Then you would not be with the living.**"

* * *

Sarah walked past the stunned Rumil and over to Haldir and Dog Star. Dog Star jumped up and licked her cheek. 

"It is good to see you too, Dog Star," She laughed.

Dog Star sat obediently without even being asked.

"Thank the Valar that you are alright," Haldir said as he pulled her into his arms.

"As much as I would love to get into this right now, love," Sarah said as he let her go, "we are being watched."

Haldir looked around and saw that she was right. With a stern look from Haldir, everyone went back to the task that Rumil had set for them. Rumil and Orophin helped Boromir and Haldir took Sarah back into the city, Dog Star staying behind with Rumil.

* * *

"Like I was saying, Melamin," Haldir said as the door of his talan closed, "I am glad that you are unhurt." 

Sarah winced slightly as she sat down on the couch.

"Not entirely, love," Sarah groaned as she removed her boots, "I am sore from travel and nicked up from battle."

Haldir went into his 'kitchen' for a rag and some water. When he returned, she had began to peel of her mud-crusted and slightly bloody clothes. _Does she have to do this now?_ He thought as he felt all the blood rush from his brain to another part of his anatomy.

"Sarah, if I am to clean..." He started, stopping when her top landed on his head.

Sarah laughed as he set the water and the rag down, retrieving her top from it's place. Haldir was grinning as widely as she was, both of them laughing. After Sarah finished stripping down, she backed toward Haldir's bedroom, to get to his bathing pool which could have easily doubled for a jacuzzi. She grinned slyly as she saw the almost feral and wolfish grin on Haldir's flawless face.

"You have to catch me, **my love**," Sarah taunted as she made a break for the bathing pool, streaking through the talan.

Haldir took off after her, giving her a slight headstart. He caught up to her when she was only feet away from the bathing pool. Haldir wrapped his arms around her naked body, the warmth seeping through his clothes. Sarah looked up into his eyes as he pulled her so close to him that his hair created a silky silver curtain.

"**Do you not know that I always catch you?**" He grinned wolfishly before kissing her.

"Yes, **my love**, you caught me this time," She smiled against his lips, "but that was only because that I did not have far to go and did not need any farther than the bathing pool."

Haldir reluctantly let her go, watching her slip into the warm and soothing waters of the pool. She looked up at Haldir as if to ask him, 'Are you joining me or not?' He grinned again before he stripped down and joined her.

"**_You two do not waste anytime, do you?_"** Galadriel laughed in their heads.

Sarah and Haldir groaned, disgruntled at the interruption.

"**_We have not done...anything, Nana,_"** Sarah thought.

"_**Yet...**"_

"_**Milady...**_**"** Haldir thought.

"**_Who am I to stop you? Just be careful._"**

Sarah and Haldir sighed as they felt Galadriel's presence leave their minds.

"Talk about a mood killer," Sarah laughed.


	5. Planning The Wedding

Chapter Five:Planning The Wedding:

* * *

Sarah was as nervous as Haldir about their impending wedding. They sat in her talan, looking at ideas she had written down. 

"Every theme has a design for my dress along with it," Sarah explained as she sat back against Haldir on the floor in front of her couch.

Haldir found one lone sketch which was kept away from the others. It was obviously older than the sketches that she had already shown him. This one was extremely beautiful. All the others were Elven design and beautiful in their own rights, but this one...this one was more beautiful than he has ever seen. He picked it up and waved it in front of Sarah.

"What about this one?" He asked, surprised when she snatched it away.

"No!" She said quickly.

"Why not, **my love**," He raised her gaze to his, "because it is more beautiful than all the others you have shown me."

Sarah looked up at him, almost ashamed of the picture. She knew she shouldn't be ashamed of it, but she was.

"Because..." Sarah whispered.

Haldir turned Sarah to face him, hooking his finger under her chin to bring her eyes to his, knowing full well that she couldn't look away from him. Haldir could tell right away that there was something to that picture and it was more than what she was telling him.

"Sarah," Haldir said softly.

"What?" Sarah sighed sadly.

"Why not?" Haldir repeated.

"It was a art assignment," Sarah confessed, "I drew it before my twin sister died. It was to be for her wedding."

Haldir stroked her cheek, feeling her sadness. That drawing must have been really special if she defended it like that.

"She would want you to use it, Sarah," Haldir whispered, clearing welled tears.

Sarah wanted to smile, but for some reason she couldn't.

"Serenity would have wanted you to use it, Sarah," He said as he kissed her forehead.

"How did you..." She started to speak but Haldir stopped her.

Haldir smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back to him. Haldir was happy that she was finally smiling again.

"Tell me about the theme for this drawing," He asked as he pulled her back into his arms.

"It has this whole Christmas-y theme," Sarah started, "ya know, with dark red roses and rich green holly."

Haldir thought of how it would look to have Lothlorien decorated for 'Christmas'.

"The dress is snow white, with one fake red rose on the bodice," She continued, "and a ring of fake holly around the waist."

Haldir ran a hand through her hair.

"And your hair?" He imagined how beautiful she would look in the dress.

"It would be put up...well, it could be done down as well," She blushed at the look in his eyes.

Haldir rested his chin on her head, sniffing her hair.

"Any choice you make, **my love**," He murmured sleepily, "it will no doubt be beautiful."

Sarah moved herself from his lap, earning a sound from the sleepy Marchwarden. She helped him stand and led him to her bed, easily removing his shoes before he collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

She went back into the living room and sat on the couch. She had her sister's drawing in hand, staring at it with tear filled eyes. Haldir was right though, she conceded to that. Serenity said that if Sarah was to get married first than it...their dream dress...would be hers. Sarah didn't know what to do. There was so much to plan. But she got to it, making a list on a spare piece of parchment of the things that would be needed.

Deep red roses,

plenty of holly and ivy,

bundles of babies breath,

white, red, and green candles.

White fur lining for the cloaks of the bride, maid-of-honor, and bridesmaids,

velvet and silk for the cloaks.

So many things to do and so little time, as the saying goes. Sarah fell asleep on the couch, only to wake with a delightful warmth behind her. Apparently at some point in the night, Haldir's brothers had showed up and one of them had moved her.


End file.
